Best Friends or More?
by Psycho Tangerine
Summary: This is for the spdficforvals challenge. It's a JackZ pairing. That's all.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. That's all.

Okay, I am doing this in response to irine18's challenge to write SPD romance stories by Valentine's Day. She's trying to collect a hundred stories by then. So this is my contribution.

This is my first romance fic ever. I may or may not add one or two more for the purpose of the challenge. But don't worry, I'll never give up my comedy writing in favor of this mush. :)

**Best Friends or More?**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

Elizabeth leaned back against the brick wall and sighed. She had spent most of the night helping her best friend locate and 'confiscate' items for the other homeless people of New Tech City. Now, she just wanted to grab a little shut-eye, somehow. With a shiver, Elizabeth Delgado pulled her second-hand sweater closer around her shoulders. Then, she looked up, hoping that the approaching sunrise would relax her. It was then, that she noticed the flyer on the telephone pole in front of her.

"Z?" asked Jack as he approached his best friend. "I got you a bagel." He said as he slid down next to her and held out the breakfast item.

"Thanks," said Elizabeth (who preferred to be called 'Z'). She had long ago stopped questioning where Jack obtained their food. Constant hunger made one not be so fussy. She glanced at the flyer again. If only….

Jack closed his eyes with a groan. "Man I'm beat. But it's going to be worth it later when we give that stuff out. You know, I think that blue coat will be perfect for Mrs. Matos' little boy. And old man Simms will finally be getting a new pair of shoes…

Elizabeth smiled to herself as Jack blathered on. She had known him for almost ten years. She was well aware of the young man's kind heart. He was willing to risk capture in order to provide for others as unfortunate himself. And he never kept more than the occasional food, or, only if necessary, clothing item for her or himself. She looked to her right at the now dozing African American man. Then she looked back at the flyer.

Attention: All residents of New Tech City….of all ages 

**Valentine's Dance- sponsored by Space Patrol Delta **

Date: Valentine's Day, February 14 

**Time: 8:00 p.m. to 12:00 p.m.**

**Location: New Tech Community Center**

**Admittance: $5.00 per person. All proceeds to benefit the New Tech Children's Hospital.**

Elizabeth sighed as she closed her eyes. She imagined Jack and she slow dancing to some romantic music. She imagined him whispering sweet words to her. She imagined them walking back, hand in hand, and him leaning in to kiss her. But, Jack never showed any interest. Besides, it wasn't as if either one of them could afford the entrance fee anyway. She tiredly shut her eyes and settled down to sleep.

It was then that she felt the small pieces of cardboard being pressed into her hand. "Huh?" asked Elizabeth as she wearily opened her eyes. She looked down and saw two dance tickets. She looked at Jack, who was now grinning ear to ear. "What do you say, Z? Want to go with me?"

"Oh, yes!" cried Elizabeth as she gave her best friend a hug. "But where did you get these? I thought we couldn't afford them." She knew Jack wouldn't have stolen them. Not if it meant denying ten dollars to a worthy cause.

"Remember two weeks ago when it snowed?" Jack scooted closer to Elizabeth. "I spent the day shoveling driveways on the other side of town. After all, one does need money for some things. And this seemed like a good way to spend it."

"Thank you," replied Elizabeth as she leaned on Jack's shoulder. They watched in silence as the sun finally rose. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Not as beautiful as you," whispered Jack.

"What?" asked Elizabeth in surprise.

:"You know, there's one more thing I'd like to do before these streets start filling up again."

"What's that?" asked the young woman who was now staring into his chocolate-brown eyes. She could hear his slow steady breathing and smell the cinnamon raisin bagel on his breath.

"This." With that, Jack leaned in and met her mouth with hers.

Elizabeth relaxed and pulled him closer into the kiss. She didn't even notice the other young couple in the SPD cadet uniforms who had stopped and smiled at the sight of them. Now, _this _was Heaven.


End file.
